It's Called Yaoi
by iNsANiTy aNd rEaLiTy
Summary: Skylar and Jay are the new scholarship students at Ouran. Moving away from America to Japan to get away from Jay's unpleasant past, they now attend Ouran Academy on scholarships. All seems well until they meet the Host Club, and it's demon vice president. Will their relationship survive, or was this couple not meant to be? KaoruxHaruhi WARN: BOYxBOY (OCxOC)
1. Character Descriptions

_iNsANiTy:_** If you don't read descriptions or know what yaoi means . . . yaoi is another word for BL, or boy love. You heard me, boy x boy, gay, homosexual, etc. Now that I've got that out of the way, this is not a twincest fanfic, as much as I'm down with it, not writing it. This is a story about two ****OCs****, turn away now if you don't like OCs.**

**TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ALREADY HATE THE IDEA, I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH CRAZY PYROS AT THE MOMENT.**

**Lemme explain what this will be 'bout. I've got my two OCs, Jay and Skylar. They're bi teens and for the moment, they're lovers. They moved from America together to Japan, being supported by Skylar's parents until they were able to secure jobs. The reason they moved to Japan, they got into Ouran High School Academy. **

rEaLiTy:** The thing about Skylar and Jay, they moved all the way to America for a reason. These two love birds are there not only to build a future, but to get away form Jay's past experiences.**

_iNsANiTy:_** Skylar and Jay are on scholarships for Ouran Academy, which is needed 'cause they aren't rich enough. Anyway, these two get sucked into the madness of the Host Club. Can their relationship make it through high school or will they have a falling out?**

**Here's their profile, you don't get the history yet.**

**Name:** Jay Yoru

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Male

**Sexuality:** Bi sexual

**Year:** 1st Year

**Scholarship:** English Literature

**Eye Colour:** Bright Blue-Green Turquoise with Gold flecks

**Height:** 177 cm (5' 8")

**Hair Colour/Style:** Pale White Blonde, Natural Gold highlights, Long, Shoulder length, Slightly curly, Long bangs

**Clothing Style:** Hoodies, Jackets, T-shirts, Worn down jeans, Converses, Fedoras

**Talents:** English, Literature, Photographic memory, Writing

**Likes:** Writing, Reading, Sketching, Swimming, Running

**Dislikes:** Science

**Class:** Middle class

**Friends:** Skylar (Lover)

**Family:** Julie (Little sister [14], ***), Father (***), Mother (***)

**History:** ***

**Timeline:** ***

**.~*8*~.**

**Name:** Skylar Kumo

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Sexuality:** Bi sexual

**Year:** 2nd Year

**Scholarship:** Visual Arts

**Eye Colour:** Bright Light Blue with Silver flecks

**Height:** 186 cm (6' 1")

**Hair Colour/Style:** Dark Chocolate Brown, Light Hazel highlights, Short, Ear length, Straight, Messy bangs

**Clothing Style:** Jackets, Two shirts, Jeans, Converses, Chains, Vests, Chokers, Leather Jewelry, Pierced ears

**Talents:** Visual Arts, Mathematics, Photographic memory, Guitar, Singing, Acting

**Likes:** Painting, Sketching, Photography, Reading, Swimming, White, Light, Fire, Snow, Noise

**Dislikes:** History, Writing, Science, Lying, Fakes, Being Alone

**Class:** Middle class

**Friends:** Jay (Lover)

**Family:** Toby (Younger brother [13], ***), Father (***), Mother (***)

**History:** ***

**Timeline:** ***


	2. Prologue

rEaLiTy:** Alright! So I've got all I need for a "go ahead" for this story! Thanks so much to "Doll with No Brain" who followed this story and "Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi" who reviewed and followed!**

_iNsANiTy:_** LegendLord doesn't get a shout out 'cause I know him :P**

rEaLiTy:** What are you even doing in this fandom?! *sigh***

**Anyways, just a heads up about this. I have NO IDEA what pairings I'm going to do for this story other than my OCxOC, PM me or put in the reviews who you want with who, I'll try to be open minded. Just don't go too crazy. (if you read this then mention in the reviews or PM the word "Yuri") Also, I will not write lemons in this fanfic although I am perfectly capable of doing so, they are virgins. End of story.**

_iNsANiTy:_** Now all random stuff aside, let's get down to business. This prologue takes place when Jay and Skylar have just moved to Japan and are unpacking their stuff in the apartment.**

rEaLiTy:** I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

In Japan, a little while away from Ouran High School Academy, in an old small apartment complex, a dark haired teen finally finished bringing in the last of the cardboard boxes from America. Walking around he made his way through the maze into the kitchen where a shorter teen had just finished unpacking silverware.

Sneaking up on the shorter boy he grabbed him from behind pulling him into a hug as he dropped an empty box to the floor. He jumped in surprise, "Gahh!" it didn't take very long for the blonde haired boy to start struggling against the taller boy's grasp. "Skylar! Lemme go!"

His efforts were proved fruitless as the older teen only tightened his grip and nuzzled his face into the younger teen's neck. "No, I'm tired" he mumbled closing eyes, "Stop struggling Jay."

"Then go lie down on the futon! I need to finish unpacking!" Jay tried to pry Skylar's arms off him, "Skkkkyyyyyyllllllaaaaaarrrrrr!" he whined.

Finally he stopped struggling, and went limp in his arms. He shivered, swearing in his head that Skylar had just smirked. Jay jolted up as he felt Skylar nibble on his collarbone, making his struggle again. "Negh, you should really get to work Jay-Jay." Skylar pulled away and loosened his grip allowing Jay to pull away.

Leaning against the wall he felt a small blush dust his cheeks as Jay tried glare at him angrily, turning his back and fuming as he unpacked the mugs and cups from another box.

Jay was a pale white blonde teen with natural golden blonde highlights, and bright blue-green turquoise eyes that were freckled with gold flecks hidden behind a pair of rectangular rimless black wire framed glasses. He stood at five foot eight and currently wore a black fedora with a navy blue ribbon to make him seem taller, a greyish-blue striped shirt that had sleeves going down to his elbows, unzipped black jacket with a hood, worn down blue jeans, and black converses. All in all he had a pretty girlish face, lacking masculine facial features, and because he appeared shorter than he already was next to Skylar with his small frame and large eyes he was easily mistaken as a girl.

Skylar was a year older than Jay, standing at six foot one with messy straight dark chocolate brown hair that came down to the bottom of his ears with light hazel brown highlights. His eyes were a glowing light crystal blue with silver flecks. He wore dark washed jeans with three chains, rusty redish T-shirt with a black border, single plain chain necklace, and a five black leather arm bracelets fashioned like belts with three on his right arm and two on his left.

After Jay had finished with the kitchen he started moving boxes into his room as quickly as he could where the furniture they sent ahead was already set up. Closing the door and window he worked in the darkness comfortably, the dim lighting soothing his eyes making them heavy.

After he finally finished making the bed his eyes slumped and he fell forward on his face, the exhaustion from the past few days finally catching up to him. Closing his eyes he welcomed the cool darkness and comforting relaxation.

_~Time Skip~_

"Jay! Have you finished unpacking?" The blonde haired boy gave a half-hearted groan in return as he lazily shifted on his bed curling up some more. His eyes screwed up as bright light flooded into the room when Skylar opened the door.

"Go away," he mumbled, turning away from the source of light.

**Skylar's POV:**

He just finished unpacking the last of his own personal items and crushed the cardboard box under his weight, taking it outside his room and tossing it in the corner where a messy pile of flattened cardboard already lived. Looking at the pile it seemed smaller than it should be, _Did Jay fall asleep while unpacking his stuff?_

"Jay! Have you finished unpacking?" He called, walking back down the hallway he opened Jay's sliding door. His eyes were met with an unexpected darkness, letting his eyes adjust he looked around the room.

Looking around the room he heard a faint mumble, "Go away."

The walls were blank, pushed up against the wall across from the door was a black platform bed with drawer storage underneath and a matching tables on both sides with lamps and a digital clock on the right one. Pushed up against the wall to the left was a tall bookshelf filled with books, notebooks, sketchpads, and a few pictures along with a glass vase with bat orchids in it filled with water. Next to the bookshelf was a desk and chair with a bending arm desk lamp, mug full of pencils and pens, and dictionaries in different languages were lined up on the front of the desk. On the right there was a window with the shades and curtains drawn closed, underneath the window was a short long table that stretched along the wall, decorated with framed pictures and drawings, bound manuscripts that Jay most likely wrote himself. Curled up on the bed facing away from him was Jay, his hair messier than usual, his clothes wrinkled, his hat had fallen off the bed resting on it's side nearby, and the back of his jacket and shirt rode up on his back revealing some of his pale skin.

A warm wild sensation filled his body from watching the younger boy half asleep. Trying to force the feeling down his throat he made his way halfway into the room and started to pick up the abandoned cardboard that was left on the ground. After transporting the boxes to the pile in the corner he returned to the room, leaning on the door frame.

"Come on Jay, you need to get up." He said halfheartedly, "You're going to mess up your sleeping schedule."

The small figure on the bed seemed to try to curl up some more, lazily lifting up an arm and swatting the air weakly before it slumped back down. Making his way over to the side of the bed he bent over until he was hovering over Jay's ear. Blowing air over it affectionately he pulled back quickly as Jay's eyes shot open and he popped up into the air, nearly falling over the side.

He watched amused as Jay rubbed his eyes with the palm of his right hand and used his fingers to rake through his bangs, pulling them back for just a moment before they slid back down to his forehead. Wiping his mouth in case there was any drool Jay too of his glasses and fogged them up, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the lenses clean. He glared up at Skylar occasionally during this process before looking back down to his glasses.

One he was finished he slipped his glasses back in place and straightened his shirt and jacket before swinging his legs over the other side and smoothly sliding off the bed. "You could've just woken me up normally." The blonde boy grumbled under his breath as he stood besides the bed stretching.

Skylar relaxed his features, keeping a wolfish smirk on his lips as he walked closer. "But you're so cute when you wake up like that," Heading back out of the room he felt Jay's glare on his back, "besides, it would take ten more minutes to wake you up normally." he whined. He heard Jay huff unamused and the sound of the bedspread rub against each other as Jay was straightening them, ridding the black plaid bedspread of any unseen wrinkles. Turning around he leaned on the door frame again, pouting slightly, "Come on, you can't stay mad at me anyway."

He saw Jay's shoulders relax and slump down in defeat knowing that the dark haired boy was correct.

**Jay's POV:**

He inwardly shook his head as he straightened the bedspread, giving the bottom a few tugs making the surface flat. Turning around he almost stumbled back as he found Skylar standing only inches away from his face. Knowing what was probably going to happen next Jay's eyes widened, but before he could move he found himself pushed onto his bed on his back. Moving quickly Skylar was soon on top of him, holding his wrists back next to the sides of his head and Skylar's knee was between his leg pinning him in his stunned state.

Just as the shock registered through his brain Skylar swiftly pressed his lips against his own. His face heated up and he started to struggle, trying to move his wrists and push Skylar away only to no avail. Breaking the kiss he turned his head to the side panting slightly, still trying to escape Skylar's grip.

"S-Skylar!" He managed to exclaim before said teen was upon him again, his lips locked in his embrace. This time softer, gentler, more passionate.

Moments later he fell limp, tired from his struggling against Skylar's iron grip, his head fell to the side as Skylar drew back and sat on the back of his left leg that was still placed between Jay's two legs. They both breathed irregularly, taking time to calm their rapid heartbeats.

The bed shifted again as Skylar supported himself again with his left knee until he was leaning over Jay with a slightly hungry glimmer in his eyes. Jay's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Skylar leaned in, getting closer and closer ever so slowly. He could feel his body tremble and his hands clutched the bedspread as Skylar whisked past his lips until he could hear his soft breathing in his ear.

"I love you"

The whisper of those three simple words shocked his entire body like electricity. Skylar gave him a soft kiss on the lips again before moving down to his neck, where a canvas of pale white skin waited the brown haired teen.

* * *

><p><em>iNsANiTy:<em>** And that's it for the prologue, I hope you guys enjoyed the content and will stay tuned for more, please follow or favourite if you want and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put a review so I can get some feedback.**

rEaLiTy: **Remember to also PM or say in the reviews what pairings you want in here, I'll bring in Nekozawa and Ritsu if you want.**

_iNsANiTy:_ **Anywhosit, thanks for reading and an extra special thanks for whoever actually reads these A/Ns, I'll put a little secret in the A/N to see who is actually reading this stuff . . .**

**Bai!**


	3. Chap 1: Introductions

rEaLiTy**: I am blown away by the postivity from my prologue. Seriously, I really never thought it would be this good. It's my first time writing something like this, I'm not really the romantic type, I have no experience with anything like this, reading or whatever. Just . . . feels amazing.**

_iNsANiTy_**: That was as sappy as crud, I might as well be talking to Aphrodite from PonyGrim . . .**

rEaLiTy****: Special thanks to "D. Haiiro no otoko", "Drowninginwordsmyself", "TheDynamoQueen", "iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK", "justaislinn", and "maledicti infanem" for following this story! Thanks to all who reviewed as well.****

_iNsANiTy_****: By the request of "Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi" I'm considering doing HaruhixKaoru for this fanfic. If you have anything to say about the shippings in this fanfic PM me or put it in the reviews, I'll bring in Renge, Ritsu, and Nekozawa if I have to.  
><strong>**

****Anyway, let's get this started!****

rEaLiTy****:** I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Jay's POV:**

The first thing that came to mind when he woke up was that his neck hurt. Slowly moving his arm to his neck he brushed past it with his fingertips just dancing above the surface letting him already know what he was about to see in the mirror.

Sitting up in bed he was met with the strange silence of the apartment, his eyes scanned the room to see that Skylar had thankfully returned to his own room for rest. Sitting up he looked down on his chest and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he observed the purple marks scattered on his body. He could only imagine what he neck looked like at the moment . . .

Sliding his legs out from under the bedspread he saw that he was still in his jeans from the day before. Grabbing some clothes he made his bed then carried his items to the bathroom across the hall. After making sure he locked the door he set down his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened by two more inches as he stared at the purple flesh, he was going to need a scarf today.

Turning on the water he waited for it to heat up while he stripped down his old jeans and boxers from the day before and stepped into the water. Flinching as the water drops landed harshly on the back of his neck he reached up and adjusted the nozzle slightly until it was like a light mist. Rubbing the soap onto his hands he carefully cleaned his neck, making sure to apply as little pressure as possible until he felt satisfied.

When he was finished he turned the nozzle back to it's normal flow of water and shut off the tap, stepping out and drying himself gently as he reached his torso. Messily wrapping the towel around his hair he slipped into his clothes for the day before allowing the towel out of his hair and rest around his neck. Gathering his stuff he quickly darted across the hallway to his room to avoid any morning 'incidents' with Skylar on the first day of school.

Walking back into his dimly lit room he threw the clothes into the corner taking a metal note in his head to clean it up later before moving onto the bed and redoing the covers and bedspread. After being completely satisfied he grabbed his glasses off the table next to his bed and bent down to one of his drawers which his hats and scarves. Choosing a fedora and a scarf he stuffed the light soft cloth into the hat, and stuck his glasses into the soft nest.

Walking over to his desk he saw that a pure silver box sat in the middle of the desk, covered entirely with intricate carvings of blue jays and feathers. Opening the box he revealed to the empty room that the top had a small rectangular mirror on it, and the bottom was lined with navy blue velvet. Inside the metal reflected off the mirror back at him, ear cuffs, arm bracers, necklaces, accessories for his glasses, all gifts given to him by Skylar and the friends he left behind in America. Moving around the metal pieces he saw a plain silver arm band engraved with painful words. Staring down at the arm band Jay numbly covered it again with the other pieces. Shifting around a little more he pulled out a silver ear cuff that slipped onto the helix of his ear, taking it out he played with it in his hand as he walked to the door.

Looking around for anything else he missed he groaned when he looked at his black messenger bag ruefully, knowing that his purple splotched shoulders would certainly pay. He winced as he picked it up from the desk and brought it into the open kitchen area with him, placing it next to the front door while he rested his hat containing his glasses and scarf on the counter.

Opening the fridge he pulled out the fruit bowl consisting of only the colours red and orange. Choosing two apples and two oranges and ran the red fruit under the tap before drying it off and biting onto one of them. Withdrawing quickly he shook his head a bit as he crunched down on the sour flesh, "Bad apple . . ." he mumbled before setting down the other fruit. Just as he painfully finished eating the sour apple and started on peeling one of the oranges the bathroom door open and Jay heard Skylar step out from the humid room and walk into the kitchen.

Just as he had picked away all the extra skin from the orange fruit he saw one of Skylar's hands reach over and break off a slice. He sighed and leaned onto the counter, supporting himself with his elbow, and resting his chin in the palm of his right hand. Turning slightly he lifted his gaze to see the brunette teen chew the stole fruit thoughtfully, his gaze distant and lost in thought.

A silence settled between them as Jay watched Skylar's expression waiting for his comment.

Sure enough Skylar soon turned his gaze towards Jay and turned around so that he was leaning with his back and elbows resting on the counters. "You know I'm just going to come straight out and tell them this time," He gave a slight nod, "You should too." Skylar added.

Jay sighed and scraped the remains of the orange peel into the palm of his hand and turned away from the dark haired brunette, cleaning off the counter and grabbing the two remaining fruit. "You have five minutes before I leave for school without you," he said tonelessly, tucking the fruit into the satchel.

**Skylar's POV:**

Jay avoided the question lamely, inwardly sighing Skylar walked back to his room.

The walls of his room was plain, like a fresh sheet of paper. There was a window directly across from the door from which light filtered through the closed curtains, which were bone white with blood red folds. Like Jay he had an identical platform bed with drawer storage underneath that was pushed into the distance right corner of the room, only that his was painted white with red paint splattered on it. Underneath the window was a red splattered white bookshelf that stopped just a centimeter under the window, with glass shelves filled with a large variety of books with a section specially for his sketchbooks.

On top of the bookshelf in the center was a slim cylinder vase with three stems of different flower branches on them, red spiderlilies, black bat orchids, and small white roses. On the very edge on the right side was a digital radio alarm clock along with an old journal and pencils. On the left were four picture frames, one of his family gathered around him and a birthday cake with Jay smiling shyly next to him, one was just of his family from the most recent family reunion, next was a picture of Jay taken unnoticed of him drawing something in a sketchbook, and lastly was a picture that he and Jay worked on of the two of them. He drew Jay sitting at the bottom leaning against a brick wall with a guitar leaning next to him and a book open making it look like he was either reading or drawing, while Jay drew him lying down on his stomach on the top of the wall with a camera peaking over Jay's shoulder with a pencil tucked behind his left ear.

Horizontal from the end of the platform bed, pushed up against the right wall was a white desk with a glass top and red bending arm lamp desk and chair. The desk was scattered with multiple notepads and sketchbooks of all kinds, some opened while others were wrinkled from being spilled with water, pens and pencils laid across the top and between the pages in impossible angles. There was a red rectangular rug with white rose thorns creeping into sight in the bottom corners.

The left corner was completely covered with layers of paint splattered sheets with an easel in the center of the mess. Canvases were leaned against each other on the wall next to a what was once a white wire organizer with drawers that was filled with paint, paint brushes, cups and mugs of pens, pencils, and rows of oils and pastels. Lastly, in the far left corner was a small white washstand with a glass surface, a smooth white porcelain bowl on it filled with water, and a small white framed mirror hanging on the wall above it for the purpose of washing off his paint coated limbs.

Making his way to the platform bed he bent down and pulled out the drawers, choosing his outfit for the day.

_~Time Skip~_

Taking a quick mirror check he grabbed the dark brown satchel that sat underneath the pile of sketchbooks and notepads, spilling them all over the floor in the process, and exited the room quickly. Closing the door he checked the ground to make sure the mess had stayed in his room, satisfied he made his way to the entrance where he passed Jay who was leaning against the wall next to the door deeply involved in his book. Looking on the counter he saw that the bento box was already set up on the counter along with a warmed up crepe from the day before. Smiling to himself he took the items grateful for Jay's thoughtfulness. Taking a quick sweep of the apartment he grabbed his keys from a bowl on the counter and jingled them as he opened the door allowing Jay to slip out while still keeping his eyes trapped on he pages.

Closing the door he locked it behind him and turned to see that finished securing the novel in his own black satchel. "You're late."

"I know you would never leave without me," Skylar said in a teasing, knowing tone.

Jay kept his annoyed expression, "We could be late for class, it's the first day and I don't want to make a bad impression. Being Americans they probably think we're fat, ugly, rude, slobs."

Smirking he stuck out a hand and ruffled the blonde's silky hair, "Calm down Jay, we're fine."

Jay gave him a slightly exasperated look before rolling his eyes in defeat and turning around and rushing down the stairs, making it to their bikes in no time.

_~Time Skip: TO SCHOOL VE GOH!~_

After locking up their bikes at a bike rack a little ways away from the entrance Skylar made his way back to the gates where he met up with Jay. They observed the school silently, keeping their thoughts to themselves and earning strange glances from both male and female students passing by.

"You know I actually don't have much of a problem with it being pink, as much as I have a problem with the question 'why pink'?" He finally spoke up.

Jay nodded and grave a slight tilt of his head to indicate to the students walking past them, "The school uniforms aren't so bad, the males' anyway. I like the idea of pastel colours, but maybe the female uniforms as cherry blossom pink with white lace?" he asked.

"I could see that . . . the school would needed to be painted something else though . . . " the Skylar trailed off.

"White maybe?"

"Eh . . . I'm not feeling it . . ."

After standing in the middle of the pathway for a while accessing the school and uniforms Jay caught a glance at the watch on Skylar's wrists and his eyes widened. "Skylar we're going to be late for class!" Grabbing his hand the smaller blonde started to drag a stumbling brunette behind him to the front office.

_~Time Skip~_

**Jay's POV:**

The woman at the desk seemed pretty nice, he couldn't really tell . . .

She seemed charmed, disgusted, stressed, and annoyed during their short fifteen or so minutes of contact.

Then again, Skylar wasn't exactly doing his best to make himself likable.

At the moment he was glaring at said dark haired brunette, earning some curious glances from a few students that were still in the hallways as they walked to class. Skylar had insisted on walking him to class.

"I'm heading that way anyway, so what's the problem?" he had argued.

Not having the energy to deal with the taller teen's annoying habit of doing about anything too get what he wants.

He stopped in front of the classroom, First years classroom 1-A. Turning to Skylar he could already feel a tick-mark start to form. "Well, we're here-" He started.

"I'm going in with you." Skylar interrupted in a monotonous voice.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I expected as much . . . " looking up in his light crystal blue eyes with a hard glare, "But be polite, if you're going to be late for your own class on the first day of school at least make it better on my end. I'm serious Skylar, we're American scholarship students who are middle class, and we're coming into school about a month or so _after_ the school actually started."

Without a response he turned around and took a deep breath, calming himself. Opening his eyes his gaze seemed calm yet warming, tightening his grip on the handle, he opened the door.

**Hikaru's POV:**

He stared at the front of the classroom with a clearly bored expression, the scene fading in and out of focus as he didn't try to focus on any particular object. Haruhi was busy going over notes from last week.

The teacher was currently explaining something about a new student from America. As if on que the door of the classroom opened and in walked in two teens.

Automatically his eyes snapped to the two figure assessing them as his gaze scanned over their bodies.

The first one was a teen probably around an inch shorter than himself, despite the black and blue fedora, **(I'm going by anime heights so Hikaru is like 5' 9")** he had shoulder length pale blonde hair was slightly curly with long bangs that looked white, the golden highlights making it seem brighter. He skin was pale, and he had a small scrawny frame. He had large girlish bright blue-green turquoise eyes with gold flecks that were slightly hidden behind rectangular black wire framed glasses.

Despite the relatively warm weather he was wearing a black jacket with a greyish navy blue plaid scarf wrapped securely around his neck. Underneath was a plain blue regular long sleeved shirt, and grey jeans that were slightly baggy covering at least half of his black converses. On his right ear was a silver ear cuff with some pattern he couldn't quiet make out.

He seemed a bit nervous and tense, but his eyes shined warmness and kindness.

The second teen was a few inches taller than the blonde, he had short dark chocolate brown hair around ear length, with messy bangs and light hazel brown highlights. His eyes were a light crystal blue with silver flecks, his entire air seemed to demand attention while at the same time telling people to lave him alone.

He was wearing a slightly baggy short sleeved rusty redish brown T-shirt with dark washed skinny jeans, and dark grey converses. His right arm as three dark brown leather arm bracelets, and his left had two, all of them looking like a braided leather belt. Like the blonde his skin was pale, but he seemed better built with a sturdy stance. Moving back upwards Hikaru took note of the two plain gold studs in his left ear, and single stud in his right.

He seemed relatively uninterested in the entire ordeal, his eyes scanning the classroom seemingly bored. A protective air seemed to radiate from him as he stood with his arms crossed a bit close to the blonde.

The blonde seemed slightly annoyed about the brunette's presence, if life was an anime he was sure there would be a tick-mark on his forehead.

Oh wait . . .

Moving on, the blonde walked in and talked in a low voice to the teacher. The teacher seemed to gesture to the brunette, in response the blonde sighed and weakly waved it off, explaining something tiredly.

He felt an intense gaze on him and he tracked it back to the taller teen, who seemed to be glaring at him warningly. As if he was saying, "back off".

Hikaru shot him a skeptical glance in response, "What the heck dude?".

**Jay's POV:**

The teacher gave Skylar a questioning gaze and gestured to him slightly, he shook his head. "He's just going to be here for a few minutes, I can't do anything to convince him to go to class yet." he explained tiredly.

The teacher seemed to accept the answer and turned back to the class to get their attention, not that it wasn't already focused on the two of them.

Turning Jay risked a glance up at Skylar who seemed to be glaring at somebody. Following his gaze back to a ginger haired twin Jay couldn't help but mentally face-palm. Skylar's gaze seemed to immediately shift back to him as he felt Jay's gaze on him, to which he flashed a small flirty smirk.

Openly rolling his eyes he turned to the class which he just realized, had fallen silent. Blushing slightly at just noticed he gave them a bow, "Hello my name is Jay Yuro, I'm from America on an English Literature scholarship." he smiled softly back at them, trying to ignore Skylar's overprotective presence. "_Just leave already Skylar!_"

"Are there any questions for Mr. Yuro?" The teacher asked, sweatdropping at the large portion of the female population that was eagerly waiting.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes went first, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

". . ."

"_Ahh . . . right to the point . . ._" Jay and the teacher sweatdropped simultaneously. Shaking his head mentally Jay readjusted the satchel strap that crossed his chest on his left shoulder.

"Er . . . no . . ." he answered truthfully.

Squeals everywhere.

A girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes went next, she folded her hands in front of her confidently while flashing a flirtatious smile, "How does you and me after school sound?"

"_Are they all this direct?!_" Jay screamed in his head as the rest of the class seemed shocked, some of the males glaring, others crying on each other's shoulders, some girls blushing, others rapidly whispering.

"Uh . . ." He felt a rosy blush start to raise to his cheeks. "_Well they were going to find out anyway . . ."_

Suddenly he felt a large hand on the right side of his head and then he was leaning against something large and warm. The next thing he knew the class was gaping, squealing, and blood was falling from noses like Victoria Falls.

* * *

><p><span>rEaLiTy<span>**: Hehe, so there we go for the first chapter! Thanks so much to any new readers or re-visiting readers and please review some feedback for me.**

_iNsANiTy_**: Don't forget that you can PM or review what other pairings you want in this fanfic, I've already got one for KaoruxHaruhi.**

rEaLiTy****: **I also want to clarify that Skylar and Jay moved to Japan at the beginning of the school year because of some . . . issues so they're currently starting school a little latter, hence why Hikaru and Kaoru already know about Haruhi and she's already in the Host Club.**

**The prologue was when they first moved in which was like less than two months ago, the *ahem* love marks are just because Skylar doesn't listen to Jay. (I think we all know who the uke is)**

_iNsANiTy_**: But seriously guys, thanks for sticking around here and reviewing, it's very much appreciated.**

****Bai!****


	4. Chap 2: Nicolai?

_iNsANiTy_**: I apologize for not updating sooner, I just have a lot of papers to write I and need to read like eight books for school . . . **

rEaLiTy**: But I got this done! Let's get the special thanks!**

_iNsANiTy_**: Special thanks to SeaPrincess99 and silverlight2000 for favouriting! More thanks to cupcakesnchocolate and skittlexninja for following this story! Thank you BubblesTheDragonSlayer, Shipnote (a guest), and Hibiki (another guest) for writing reviews!**

rEaLiTy****:** I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Jay's POV:**

**(A/N: Sorry it seems that I forgot something last chapter.)**

Suddenly he felt a large hand on the right side of his head and then he was leaning against something large and warm. The next thing he knew the class was gaping, squealing, blood was falling from noses like Victoria Falls,**_and a warm object was pressed softly against his lips_**.

**(A/N: See? I told you I forgot something . . .)**

His eyes widened as the shock registered in his head just as Skylar turned away. He automatically covered his mouth with his hand looking down, his face red as he blushed furiously.

He looked up to see that Skylar had turned to face the class, his gaze falling on the flirtatious brunette girl calmly who was sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, but you'll have to ask him some other time. For the moment Jay is taken." Skylar said smugly, clear protectiveness in his tone while it seemed light the underlying cold did not go undetected.

Skylar turned and looked down at Jay, ruffling the head of pale white blonde hair, smiling gently. "I think it's time that I get to class," he removed his hand and turned his attention to the class again, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, I hope you treat Jay well." Finally the brown haired teen turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Jay watched as he strolled out of the room, a rosy blush still clear as day against his pale skin. His mind too muddled to react as he looked back to his new classmates who just so him get kissed by his boyfriend. his _boy_friend. His eyes traveled over the faces, searching for any clear disgust. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he found his eyes flying towards the ginger haired twin that Skylar was glaring at earlier and his brother.

No sign on distaste showed on either of them, a mischievous fire sparked in their eyes and they looked at each other silently, as if they were telepathic. When they looked back at him, they were smirking.

**Skylar's POV:**

Walking calmly he made his way to the second year classrooms, walking along the hallways until he came to the A's. Opening the door carelessly he walked into the room nonchalantly, "_Jay's going to murder me later, either for being late to class or kissing him in the open . . ._" the thought suddenly hit him, and he inwardly shivered for a moment.

Coming up to the teacher he bowed, apologizing, "I'm sorry that I'm late, I was making sure that Jay got to class and had some trouble finding the second year classrooms."

The teacher dropped his stern features and sighed tiredly, "I assume that you are Mr. Kumo then?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I'll expect you to come to class in a more timely manner next time, I'll let you off the hook this time since you're new here and I myself had a difficult time finding the classroom my first time here." The teacher explained, lowering his voice on the last part.

Skylar nodded then turned to the class which was watching him curiously and silently, bowing to them he relaxed his muscles a bit, "Hello, I'm Skylar Kumo. I'm a new scholarship student from America on a Visual Arts scholarship." He said blandly, repeating Jay's own introduction.

His straightened his back and quickly scanned his eyes over the classroom. Girls were staring like usual, a few guys were already glaring, some guys were whispering to each other while others just sized him up, most were just staring at his arm bracelets, there was a black haired teen with glasses rapidly writing something down in a black notebook that never showed any sign of looking up, and lastly a teen not far away with golden blonde hair and blueish-violet eyes that reminded him of a golden retriever.

"Are there any questions?"

It seemed that the seconds years weren't as direct, first asking him if he did sports, "I did soccer in middle school, and played frisbee a lot back in America."

What were his talents, "I'm good at sketching and painting with acrylics as well as oils, I also do some photography, back in America I did preforming arts such as acting and singing. I also play the guitar."

Why he was wearing what he was wearing, "It's just what I wear, I'm comfortable in it, and it serves its purpose."

Was he single? "_Ah, I was waiting for this one._"

Smiling falsely with an underlying cold steel dagger ready he replied with a light dangerous tone, "No, I have a _boyfriend_."

There was exactly one second of complete silence before all of Hell broke loose, and the floor became flooded with a red metallic liquid.

Through all the chaos he felt two pairs of eyes on his, following them he met with the black haired teen's cold brownish grey eyes and the blonde's excited blueish-violet.

_~Time Skip~_

The rest of the day was relatively boring. He would catch girls whispering and looking at him, a few times they looked like they were actually going to come up to him. The entire situation was about the same as that in America, "_Some things never change,_"

Just as he finished packing up the rest of his stuff he walked out of the classroom and pulled out his phone to text Jay before he went to work.

While the school rules usually was against students having jobs, for whatever reason, the principal made an exception to the two American scholarship students. Jay worked after school at a café as a server, and occasionally working int he kitchen. He worked during the night at a bar in the red light district, unknown to Jay who only knew he worked at a bar. He found that it was easier to get better tips in the red light district because of his American accent, and looks.

He sighed as the phone slowly turned on, waiting in front of a large window that overlooked the rose maze.

Hearing footsteps rapidly he turned around just they came to a skidded stop. It was the blonde kid from before, Tamaki Souh, the principal's son. Following the blonde slowly was the dark haired teen with glasses, Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family.

Just as his eyes were adjusting to the sight of the excited blonde his phone finished turning on and started to vibrate in his hand. Looking down at the screen he mentally blocked out the flamboyant teen for a moment checking his messages and missed calls from America. He looked up at the time at the top of the screen and sighed, seeing that it would be too late in America to call or text them now.

Looking back up he saw the blonde staring at him expectantly, "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Skylar could've sworn that he heard a balloon deflate as the blonde slumped to the ground dramatically.

Directing his attention to Kyoya he raised his eyebrow questioningly, a glare flashed off Kyoya's lenses for a second. "Kumo-san, is it?" he spoke up. "I believe that it would benefit both of us if you would consider Tamaki's offer in touring the Host Club with us today."

Skylar relaxed his stance and looked down on the blonde, "I'll be with you in a minute, just let me make a quick phone call . . ."

Normally he wouldn't bend so easily to another person's will, especially if they were somebody like Kyoya, but something in his tone of voice made his have a second thought about it.

Turning around a taking a few steps away from his classmates and scanned the buttons for the button of his boyfriend's speed dial.

**Jay's POV:**

The rest of the day was . . . awkward, after Skylar left the room. The twins would occasionally glance up after telepathically talking to each other or openly whispering before they would be shushed by a female brunette dressed in the male's uniform. When class was finally over his nerves took over and he quickly exited the room before anybody else could approach him.

After running down a few hallways and efficiently getting himself lost Jay slowed down to a walk and dug into his satchel to pull out his phone, checking the messages. A few from his friends in America, scrolling down Jay saw that he had missed a call from Skylar. Tapping 'reply' he held the electronic up to his ear, hearing the phone ring.

"Blue Jay?"

Jay inwardly groaned as Skylar used one of his many annoying nicknames. "Hey Sky, sorry I couldn't answer you earlier, I was still in class." he explained, shifting his satchel on his right shoulder and walking towards the courtyard with the rose maze. "What's up?"

There was a slight pause before the brunette replied, "I've gotten mixed up in this club thing, I'm just going to check it out for a while. If I don't call back in an hour or so come to the third music room before you get to work."

"Got it, see you then." Jay quickly hung up and looked out the window. Looking down on the courtyard he noted the top of a stone structure in the center. Looking down he caught a flash of red, "Huh?" he blinked and watched as a male student with redish orange auburn hair crept into the maze with a handkerchief wrapped parcel. "_Well that looks . . . shady._" he thought, deciding against exploring the rose maze for the moment.

Looking around he slowly inched away around the corner before he calmly walked away. Just as he passed under an archway towards the libraries a sudden dizziness hit him, and his stance was unsteady. Shooting out his hand he stumbled around trying to find a wall, black starting to invade his vision.

Struggling to calm down he saw somebody's black converses. Looking up he saw the stranger's grey baggy jeans and the bottom of their plain blue shirt. Moving upwards he fell to his knees as he reached their dark greenish turquoise eyes with bronze and gold flecks that were slightly hidden behind white blonde bangs. Falling to his side he reached out an arm to the stranger, his lips parting to say something, a name.

"Nicolai . . ."

* * *

><p><em>iNsANiTy<em>**: Okay! Well that's it for now, who is this Nicolai? Well . . . I forgot about him, but it doesn't matter! I got it in soon enough that I didn't need to re-write the entire thing . . .**

rEaLiTy**:**** By request I'll be writing Kaoru x Haruhi, I try to incorporate it but I think I've got it down!**

_iNsANiTy_**: I am way too cheerful and polite, but screw that I got magic cards today and finally made a blue-red deck so screw all of it!**

**I also found out that Danni likes the karambit (which is like one of the best weapons ever), and that he apparently can be very dramatic . . .**

**Bai!**


	5. Chap 3: Wait- what?

rEaLiTy**: I'm so freaking sorry for not updating sooner, some crazy school stuff and I have to do this really hard essay . . . yea**

_iNsANiTy_+rEaLiTy**: Happy New Year though! :D**

rEaLiTy**: Thanks so much on the support, especially since I kinda just sprung Nicolai on you guys and I forgot about him originally . . . the power of yaoi compelled me, what can I say?**

_iNsANiTy_**: I also had to deal with some overreacting homophobic troll hating on a PonyGrim writer so . . . yea**

rEaLiTy**: But anyway, thanks to cupcakesnchocolate, justaislinn, Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi, and Pocket Rocket22 for reviewing! Extra special thanks to ILuffsNicoDiAngelo for favouriting, and to Sophiasilkthe1st and yuki0123 for following! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now. ^-^**

_iNsANiTy_**: By popular request I'll keep this to a KaoruXHaruhi fanfic as well, by first suggested by ****Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi, shout out to the source.**

rEaLiTy**: Also, just to get this out of the way, Nicolai is not an ex-boyfriend. There's no point in making it a surprise or anything so I'll just confirm it. **

_iNsANiTy_**: I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Jay's POV:**

Sometimes Jay almost didn't believe that he was in Japan on a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools for rich kids with his boyfriend Skylar Kumo

As some strange blonde kid with blueish-violet eyes was flamboyantly walking around going on and on about commoners and being openly gay was now only a few inches from his face and tilting up his chin Jay couldn't help but think this was one of those moments.

What did he do to deserve this anyway? I was a great student in America, great friends, 'supporting family', and a pretty bright future. But now he was in Ouran Academy, a private school in Japan, and the moment he opened the doors of Music Room #3 he was hit with the scent of roses, a giant clot of rose petals, and blinding bright light. When that finally cleared up he was met with the sight of his three classmates, the twins and the female brunette in a male uniform, and four other relatively good looking guys.

While he was still getting over the shock of being hit in the face with rose petals and the disgusting overpowering smell of roses he heard one of the unknown teens start babbling. When his eyes finally adjusted and his brain finished unscrambling the teen's babble he realized that a very energetic and excited blonde was talking about being openly gay. He sweatdropped, "_Does news really travel that quickly?_"

"So!" Snapping out of his thoughts he watched as the blonde gesture to the other guys in the room. "Who is your type? The Strong and Silent type?" A tall teen with spiky black hair and dark grey eyes slide into view with his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face.

No- seriously, he _slid_ into view, like his feet didn't even move!

"The Loli-shota?" A smaller honey-blonde boy with a babyish face and dark brown eyes suddenly popped up on the taller teen's shoulders with pink flowers floating around him and a pink bunny clutched in his arms.

"The Cool type?" Once again another black haired and grey eyed teen slid into view. His hair was longer than the other guy's and style in a sort of casual intelligent look, his eyes were actually tinted with brown and were slightly hidden behind slim oval rimless glasses.

He was writing something down in a black notebook, an amused smirk on his lips as he snapped it shut and looked up at the blonde, "Tamaki-" he started, only to be ignored and interrupted by the blonde.

"The Little Devils type?" The two twins were standing next to each other with their arms loosely around each other. One of them, who he assumed was Kaoru, was looking slightly concerned and opened his mouth to speak, "Uh, Boss I don't thi-" but he was also quickly cut off by the blonde who he assumed was Tamaki.

"The Natural type?" It was the female brunette that was wearing the wrong uniform, she looked generally worried as she also tried to say something to Tamaki, but was quickly ignored as the blonde grabbed Jay's hand and spun him around to face him.

Tamaki drew him closer and used his hand to tilt his head upwards, his eyes softened and his lips were drawn in a small smile. "Or do you prefer somebody like me?" he asked in tone as smooth as milk chocolate.

Jay's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he was shocked by the blonde's shameless flirting with his own gender in public.

Before he could respond there was the sound of somebody drawing back the curtains and the door, to what Jay now guessed was the dressing rooms, opened.

**Haruhi's POV:**

"The Natural type?" Tamaki directed Jay's view towards her as she opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly ignored as Tamaki moved the attention onto himself. "Or do you prefer somebody like me?" Tamaki asked in his hosting voice, drawing Jay closer in and using his hand to tilt the American's head up slightly.

Haruhi watched in concern as Jay seemed unable to react as he stared into the blonde's violet eyes in shock. Just a few seconds later she heard the curtain of the dressing rooms draw back and the door opened.

Skylar walked through the door with his hands jammed into the pockets of the male uniform the twins forcefully gave him, looking down on himself. "I don't even see why I'm doing this," all the other Host Club members (except Tamaki) froze as Skylar looked up as he was about to mess with the tie, "one of you explain why I'm even in this mess . . ." he trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

**Jay's POV:**

First he was staring into the flamboyant blonde's astonishing blue-violet eyes in shock, next thing he knew _Skylar_ was suddenly there and he was on the floor while Skylar was holding up the blonde, Tamaki, by his collar.

"Why don't you explain to me what the Hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Skylar growled, flexing the fingers on his other hand which wasn't quiet in a fist yet.

Within seconds the "Strong and Silent type" and the "Loli-shota type" were on his boyfriend. Skylar was being held back by the tall guy while the baby-faced . . . highschooler(_?_) dragged Tamaki back "childishly".

Still slightly dazed Jay tried to focus his eyes as he realized there was something in front of him. Slowly the scene before him came into place as he saw Haruhi in front of him with a concerned expression on her face, her hand extended out to him. In the background he saw Tamaki hiding behind the other baby-faced blonde, and Skylar trying to get around the tall dark haired companion.

Taking Haruhi's hand gently he gave her a thankful glance after she helped him up. Brushing himself off they both turned to see their seniors, watching them wide-eyed. The two twins seemed to suddenly slide into place side by side with Haruhi, leaning on her shoulders, while the "Cool type" was typing on his laptop at a small table a few feet away.

"Somebody help me! My newest son is trying to kill me!" Tamaki wailed while peeking out from behind the "Loli-shota type".

"_I really need to learn their names,_" Jay thought, looking around at the other club members. "_Wait, I could just ask Haruhi . . ._" Turning around Jay reached around one of the twins and tapped Haruhi's shoulder. She looked the other way first shocked, but the other twin pointed towards him, to which Haruhi automatically gave the twin on Jay's side an annoyed glare.

"Uh . . . Haruhi?" Jay asked, interrupting her annoyed death glare.

Looking past the one of the ginger haired twins Haruhi stared at him with her large brown eyes, "Yes, Yuro-san?" she asked.

Jay blinked for a moment before realizing that he didn't use correct honourifics, "_That must appear to be pretty rude . . ._" he thought. "Ah- sorry, I'm not used to using honourifics, you can just call me Jay if you want. " He cleared up.

She nodded a little before letting a small understanding smile become visible, "It's alright, you're use to a different way of things." She averted her eyes awkwardly for a moment before quickly flickering them back to Jay, "If it's easier . . . you may refer to me as only Haruhi, Jay." she offered.

He widened his eyes slightly before starting to nod, "Really? Are you sure that's alright?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes watching the two ginger twins that were glaring at him enviously behind the oblivious female brunette.

She nodded, "Mmm hmm,". Jay eyed the twins, shying away from their glares slightly, feeling as if they were burning holes into his body.

"Was there some you wanted to ask me?" Haruhi asked, trailing off a bit, implying for Jay to explain his earlier actions.

Embarrassed, Jay felt a slight blush dust his cheeks. "Y-yea, I was wondering what the other Host Club members' names were?"

She blinked, realizing that the members had yet to actually introduce themselves. "Well, you know Hikaru, Kaoru, and I." she gestured towards the "Cool type" who was still typing away on his laptop, "That's Kyouya Ootori, a second year, he's the vice president." She then turned their attention back to the fighting seniors, "The taller one is Takashi Morinozuka, but everybody calls him Mori-senpai." She pointed towards the smaller baby-faced blonde, "He's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he prefers Honey-senpai."

"Wait a moment," Jay cut in, "Honey-_senpai_?" he asked, sheepishly.

Haruhi gave him a quick, 'I-know-right-it's-hard-to-believe', look before letting out a small sigh. "He's a third year like Mori-senpai." she explained. Jay nodded numbly.

Lastly, she gave a pointed glare to the blubbering blonde, "And he's Tamaki Souh, a second year like Kyouya-senpai. He's also the one that started the Host Club, and is our president."

Jay gave Haruhi an incredulous look, flickering his eyes between her and Tamaki to make sure he heard her correctly. She nodded sadly, her body a little limp like she gave up a struggle.

"Tamaki stop overreacting," The Host Club's vice president's voice cut through the air like a knife, making all of them stop and glance over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! :DDDD<strong>

**P.S.**

**How about, make a resolution to review as many fanfics as you can?**

**P.S.S.**

**You'll get to see what happened to Jay after the entire Nicolai thing later :D**


End file.
